Are You Hurt?(The Right One)
by Sona.yougg.2002
Summary: Jack was going to the Tall Trees,when he founds a hurt girl left there to die... After few days they get together and Jack escaped as everyone he loved died,but she caught him. Girls and boys,there were many words missing because of an error of my computer. This one is the fixed one, so... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

That was a cold night and Jack was going to the Tall Trees. The stars were shining bright and the owls were flaying over his head. Suddenly Jack heard a weak voice

"_Please someone help,help..."_

_The voice stopped and Jack understood everithing...It was a girl 18-19 was very hurt and fastely rode_ to her , curried her to his horse and putted her on it.

"YEHAA"called Jack and the horse runned as fast as it changed his way to Beechers Hope.

_**LUCY'S PART**_

I woke up in a strange house.A doctor was talking to him.

"_She will be fine, you can take her on a ride if she will be good."_

Doctor told to him and went out.I was trying to hide that i am woke up and I heard his voice.

"I beg you wake up...I beg you so...so much... "What I heard was so...so, but I was already bored, and few seconds later I stopped playing dead and like I just woke up.

"Hi..."I said even not thinking,

"Oh, hi there...I'm glad you woke up..."he told

" Were am I and who are you?"I asked

"You were ill left near Tall Trees and you were calling for help so I helped you...I called the doc for you...And the answers to your quiz are: I am Jack,Jack Marston,and you are in my house..."he answered

"Thank you very much ."I looked at him like it was only him in this world and he smiled to me as I was smiling...

"And who are you and what happened to you there?"He asked

"Who? Me? Oh me!"  
>"Gee! Yes you!" he smiled.<p>

"I am Lucy,Lucy Jouros. My dad had problems with a bunch of bandits and they are trying to destroy our family..."

Jack looked on the floor and told.

"Is that bunch of bandits Edgar Rosse's? He is the worst man in the world...He destroyed my family and ,yes, I am an orphan now..."He told and a tear dropped from his eyes.

"I am very sorry for them and yes... That Ross killed my only sister."

"Don't worry .I promesse me and you that I will do my revenge..."He walked out soon and I fall a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at 7:00 I heard his voice

"Wake up sleepy! It's time to go on a ride!"

"What?"

"RIDE!Your doc told that today you can have a ride! C'mon I will give you a horse!"

I got up. I got out and saw a beautiful white stallion.

"Oh man!I never saw that kind of horse!"

"Yes, because they are very rarely seen and they are Half Breeded so...Argh!Jump on and race me!"

He told and quickly mounted on his black horse."GO GIRLS!"He yelled and the horse runned! I mounted on my stallion and yalled

"Yehaa boy lets get them!"

Jack was so fast! Soon we got to the bridge and Jack stopped.

"What's up ..."I couldn't say as he talked

"Argh! Call me Jack!"

"OK!What's up then Jack?"

He smiled

"Nothing, I just stopped and waited for you. Let's stop the race, the horse is tired."

We got of our horses and went throw the bridge. We walked a little , but then he told that it's time to go home. We called our horses and mounted them.

"C'mon we are going to Armandillo."

He told and rode. It was maybe 9:00 when it started to rain. I was freezing and he took off his jacket and putted it on me.

"Thank you, "He smiled , and told

"Let's go to is warmer there than here and you can drink something worm there."

We got into the hotel and went to the sofa. A drank man kick me and I fell on Jack.

"Hey you there!Slow down!" He yelled and the man stopped.

"Jack please..."

"Who do you think you are lad?! I hate kids , who think that they are much adults that ima...gg... even don't remember that word. Now get away from my way!"

"Do you think you can easel y throw people side to side? Do you think you'r the best?! Well maybe you are the best in the foolest ones!"

"Stop that kid or I will kill you and your girlfriend!"He took of his pistol as Jack."So draw me now kid!"

"Jack stop that!"I yelled

"Oh you are in our company girl?!"Yelled the drank man and putted his pistol on my hole bar was looking at us.I closed my eyes getting ready to die. Soon I heard a shooting noise. Few seconds later , I understood that I am not dead yet and i open my shooting one was Jack and he shooted not me, but the man. The bar started to clap. I run to Jack and hugged him as I was in shock.

"Don't worry, I won't let you be hurt!"He told and kissed my head. We got up stairs and Jack sat on the sofa witch was near the window . I got closer to him and put my head on his sh and he hugged me. I felt like we needed each other and that I...I loved him...


End file.
